reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Tie Ruo Nan
Tie Ruo Nan was a enslavement path Gu Master of Southern Border. She's a clan member of Tie Clan. Appearance Volume 1 At age 17, Tie Ruo Nan was a youth with eyebrows that were as upright as a sword, and eyes that were bright and shining, periodically sending out sharp glances that looked like an eagle or a tiger’s. She had a slighty dark complexion with similarly pursing lips, her entire body releasing a sharp and professional aura. Volume 2 At Age 19, Tie Ruo Nan's eyes and eyebrows were sharper than before. Her brows were sharp as sword and her eyes shone like the stars. Her thick eyelashes shaded the resolute light in her eyes, her slightly dark skin had turned pale, and together with her aquiline nose and red lips. Her body and long legs had great shape, it displayed the image of a heroic female general, coupled with her unique disposition, it caused her to shine among people, and lure the conquering desire of men. Volume 5 Tie Ruo Nan had a tall body, her legs were more than sixty percent of her total height, she looked heroic and agile. Her eyebrows were sharp like swords, and her eyes were shining like stars. Volume 1 (Chapter 1 ~ 199) Tie Ruo Nan had been following her father, roaming the Southern Border together alongside him. Volume 2 (Chapter 200 ~ 405) Part 1 After Tie Ruo Nan lost her father in the events of Qing Mao Mountain. She returned to the clan, she cultivated hard and displayed extremely strong aptitude and talent. She challenged the Tie Clan thirteen halls, defeating her foes in arena battles and becoming one of the eight young masters in Tie Clan. Part 2 Tie Ruo Nan took over her father's duty and taking over Tie Clan's internal affairs. She cracked many cases, corruption and greed could not hide from her, as she brought the criminals to justice. She was meticulous, sensitive to the smallest details and was already being called "Little Divine Investigator". She was the strongest rising star that emerged in Tie Clan's new generation. As her reputation gradually increased, more and more people are paying attention to her. As she did not roam around these few years, although her father fell, but she rose and became the new rising star for the last two years in Tie Clan. Tie Ruo Nan's name started to travel wide, and even someone who was far away in Shang Clan City, heard about her stories. Part 3 It's about Tie Ruo Nan went to Shang Clan City, she meet with Fang Yuan. Later on, she join Three Kings's inheritance, she team up with someone who very near Fang Yuan, and she succeeded won against Fang Yuan. (Note : there's a lot more, this is only short version with filter, if you are new reader, experience it yourself in volume 2 without spoilers, it's so good) Cultivation Trivia * In volume 2, Tie Ruo Nan was a pretty, but she is not comparable to Bai Ning Bing and Shang Xin Ci. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gu Masters Category:Human Category:Southern Border